


Need You Now

by polarpi



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarpi/pseuds/polarpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people, sitting in two different apartments, thinking of one another and how much they need each other. Songfic based on Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now". Originally posted to FF in April 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Each time I hear this song, I kept thinking that I could fit it to the characters of NCIS – I also wanted to take a step out of my writing “comfort zone”, so this story features Ziva and Tony in an “established” relationship. We’ll see how this turns out, but it was a good exercise for me. Also, I know there’s another fic out that uses this song for inspiration; I think this is pretty different from that one, but if you disagree, let me know and I’ll remove this.
> 
> Spoilers: Slight (vague) mentions from Kill Ari 1 and references to the beginning of Season 7
> 
> Disclaimer: Any mistakes are my own – spell-check and my proofreading didn’t catch them. I do not own the characters of NCIS, the song “Need You Now” by Lady Antebellum, or even much of anything of real value. What do you expect – I have too many student loans to pay off!

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

She found herself looking at her floor, at all the pictures the two of them had taken together. Whether at crime scenes, joining the team for drinks at their favorite watering hole, or self-portraits taken by his outstretched arm, there must be 50 different snapshots strewn around the room, where she had thrown them during her last tirade of emotions. Now, she stooped down and gathered them in her hands, looking at each one and remembering each moment captured in their relationship.

Sure, they started out with shameless flirting and banter. Over the years, they developed a close friendship – so close, it was like each one was an extension of the other. When she returned, they slowly realized that they weren’t complete without each other; they went to Gibbs, who gave them his permission to ignore Rule 12, and they began to see each other socially.

Everything had been fine between the two of them, until this stupid fight had erupted. She knew it was wrong to separate herself from the team when they were apprehending the suspect, but she knew she could get into position to stop him if he made a break for it which, of course, he did.

Gibbs’s lecture was nothing compared to the verbal lashing she got from him when they returned to her apartment. No matter what she said, he couldn’t see past her reckless actions. She finally yelled, “Enough!”

When his words stopped in mid-rant, she pointed to her front door. “Just go! If you can’t trust my judgment in work situations, you’re not going to be able to trust me in personal situations.”

She watched him leave, taking part of her heart with him; now all she wants to do is reach for her phone, dial his number and ask him to come over, let them talk through this as reasonable adults…

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_   
_Reaching for the phone cause I can’t fight it anymore_   
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_   
_For me it happens all the time_

_It’s a quarter after one, I’m all alone and I need you now_   
_Said I wouldn’t call but I lost all control and I need you now_   
_And I don’t know how I can do without_   
_I just need you now_

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

He grabbed the bottle of Jack resting on his coffee table and poured another dose of medicine to nurse his aching heart. He couldn’t believe she kicked him out – all he could think when they returned to the car after catching the guy was how relieved he was that she was okay, but when it came to talking about it after they arrived at her place, he developed a case of verbal vomit and couldn’t stop the accusations and reprimands from spilling from his lips. When she ordered him to leave, he found himself back at his place, pulling out the bottle of whiskey from his cabinet and lining up shot after shot. He kept checking his front door, hoping she’d appear like the ninja she was without any warning.

He smiled, remembering their first meeting, when she sauntered into the bullpen like she owned the place and settling herself at McGee’s desk. He couldn’t believe that all these years later, this woman was all he could think about.

Seeing as she hadn’t come over, he lolled his head back into the couch and swung it to look at his phone, wondering if he should call over and see if she’d be willing to give phone sex a try, since she sounded interested the last time they had talked about it…

_Another shot of whiskey can’t stop looking at the door_   
_Wishing you’d come sweeping in the way you did before_   
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_   
_For me it happens all the time_

_It’s a quarter after one, I’m a little drunk and I need you now_   
_Said I wouldn’t call but I lost all control and I need you now_   
_And I don’t know how I can do without_   
_I just need you now_

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ziva tossed and turned in her bed, the fight still weighing heavy on her mind. She wound up restoring order to her living room, changed into one of Tony’s shirts left at her place, and curled up to sleep away some of the hurt and confusion, but she couldn’t escape into oblivion. She sat up, wondering again what to do…

…as Tony stumbled across the living room, knocking the now empty bottle over, tripping over his leaded feet, falling in a heap next to the table where his phone rested. “Just a little farther,” he thought, reaching up blindly to grab his lifeline.

_Guess I’d rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ziva stood up, her decision made…

_It’s a quarter after one, I’m all alone and I need you now_

…Tony listened to the phone ring, and ring, and ring, muttering, “Come on, pick up, pick up, Zee…”

_And I said I wouldn’t call, but I’m a little drunk and I need you now_

…He hung up the phone, dejected. He’d screwed up, royally.

“Tony.”

He rolled over to look up over at the entryway, where he saw Ziva looking down at him, concern swimming in her eyes. “My ninja,” he said, reaching a hand out to make sure she wasn’t a figment of his imagination.

She kneeled beside him and stroked his face gently, cupping his cheek in her palm. “I’m here, my little Hairy Butt,” she promised, smiling at him.

_And I don’t know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

“Let’s get you to your bed,” Ziva suggested, shifting to help get Tony up off the floor.

“Is that an offer, David?” Tony leered, wiggling his eyebrows as he drunkenly stood up and wobbled.

Ziva shifted to put Tony’s arm around her shoulders and pointed in the right direction. “Perhaps,” she conceded. “Do you think you’re up to the challenge?”

Tony grinned. “Let me show you how up to the challenge I am – I just need you now, Ziva. In my bed, in my life, in my heart.”

_I just need you now_

Ziva slowly undressed the two of them, tucking Tony under the covers before she climbed in beside him. After curling against his side, she whispered, “And I need you, Tony…for always.”

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_

*End*


End file.
